Better in Time
by Hazelstar
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 2

**Better In Time**

Summary: How Thalia and Annabeth feel after Luke's betrayal. The song is "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.

A/N: Don't own, don't sue. Italics are the lyrics. This is a two chapter story, Thalia is chapter one, and Annabeth is chapter two.

**Thalia**

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forgot you_

_After all we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there no one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

Thalia sat on the ground, shivering slightly at the cold. It was three years since Luke's betrayal, but it remained fresh in her mind. She couldn't forget him, no matter what. His image was branded in her memory. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and could see him clearly. His sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes. They had been through so much together. Over the years she had fallen for him. When he betrayed them, her heart shattered into a million pieces. But after she joined the Hunters she started to love again.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me of you_

_Was it all that easy_

_To put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't want to laugh_

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know that time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

She used to think that life wasn't worth living without him. She started cutting herself to ease the pain. It felt good, but they would hurt as they slowly healed. But the wounds stopped hurting as time passed. Along with the wounds on her heart. Zoë had noticed what was happening to her, and took pity on her. She counseled her, telling her time would heal everything. Thalia took her advice and allowed herself to be happy. She still loved Luke, but she had to take care of herself. She remembered watching TV, and seeing something that brought back memories. Time passed and soon she had found a new love, Grover. Yes Grover, the satyr who wanted to be a searcher his whole life, the satyr who had guided her to Camp Half-Blood, the satyr who had coaxed her out of her shell. With him, she knew she was going to be ok.

_Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go_

_So I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

Now that he was gone, she had to let him go. She couldn't keep on living the way she was right now. She would be fine, it would hurt, but she would be fine.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me of you_

_Was it all that easy_

_To put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't want to laugh_

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know that time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think. I except flames, but please go easy on me, this is my first story. Sorry if I made Thalia a little OOC. And as for the Thalia/Grover, I just like this pairing for some reason.


	2. Annabeth

Better in Time

**Better in Time**

Summary: How Thalia and Annabeth feel after Luke's betrayal. The song is "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.

A/N: Don't own, don't sue. Italics are the lyrics. This is a two chapter story, Thalia is chapter one, and Annabeth is chapter two.

**Annabeth**

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forgot you_

_After all we've been through_

_Going coming thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there no one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

Annabeth shivered under the covers, listening to the night sounds of Camp Half-Blood. She did every night, thinking of Luke. Even though he was traitor, she still loved him. When he had tricked her into holding up the sky for him, she had felt like a fool. Part of her hated him. He had tried to kill her friends, for that she hated him. He had nearly killed Percy, Thalia, and Grover, her closest friends in the world.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me of you_

_Was it all that easy_

_To put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't want to laugh_

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know that time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

At first she thought she couldn't live without him there. But Percy had taken his place. Being the daughter of Athena, she knew that her only cure was time, no matter how much it hurt; she would have to forget about him. She still loved him, but then again, she loved Percy as well. Luke may have hurt her feelings, but she deserved to be happy. She would be ok.

_Since there's no more you and me_

_It's time I let you go_

_So I can be free_

_And live my life how it should be_

_No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you_

_Yes I will_

No that he was gone, she was letting him go. She wanted to be free of the pain he brought. No matter what he did, she would live. He wasn't worth anything anymore. Not her friendship, not her protection, and most certainly not her heart.

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_And even though I really love you_

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV_

_Without something there to remind me of you_

_Was it all that easy_

_To put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't want to laugh_

_Hurt my feelings but that's the path_

_I believe in_

_And I know that time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All I know is I'm gon' be ok_

A/N: I'm sorry if the story is short, but I'm kinda busy here at home. Review!


End file.
